towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Story (Toa-Mata-Nui)
center|470px =Vorstorys= =Story 1: Die Legende des Lebens= Epen *Die Legende des Lebens *Die Legende des Lebens 2 =Story 2: Legenden von Spherus Magna= Kurzgeschichten *The Journey of Takanuva *A Place for my Mind =Story 3: Im Schatten der Apokalypse= Siehe unter: "Im Schatten der Apokalypse" =Story 4: Eine andere Welt= Epen *Another World =Story 5: Die Ronim-Story= Dies ist die Story-Seite meiner Hauptstory, der wichtigsten so zu sagen. Das ganze spielt in dem Universum "Ronim". Ronim ist das matoranische Wort für "Wiederaufbau". *Video: Linkin Park-Crawling (reanimation) - Titelsong meiner Story Saga 1: Die Atorika/Bara Magna center|300px Turaga Takanuva erfährt von der legendären Kanohi Atorika in "Bara Magna" und schickt vier Toa dort hin, jedoch kann eine so große Macht auch den Verstand mancher verwirren.... Saga 2: Die verwandelte Welt Tanma hat die Kanohi Atorika eingesetzt. Er machte die Erschaffung der Makuta rückgängig. So schuf er in seinem Glauben eine bessere Welt. Doch wusste er auch, dass er auch so eine noch größere Bedrohung geschaffen hat....? center|300px Saga 3: Licht gegen Schatten Epen *World of Nightmares *Journey by the Dimensions Kurzgeschichten *Return to Bara Magna Saga 4: Die Rückkehr nach Bara Magna Epen *Bara Magna 3 *Time Trap Kurzgeschichten *Forgotten Memories Saga 5: Die Finale Schlacht Epen *Into the Darkness *Battle of Fear *The Final War =Story 6: Die Kriana-Story= *Video: Linkin Park : New Divide - Lied der Krania-Story Zu der Story In der Story sind die Toa in zwei Parteien eingeteilt: In die Beschützer-Toa, also die die wir auch in den meisten unserer Storys verwenden und in die Banditen-Toa. Um die Toa wird es auch hauptsächlich gehen. Des weiteren ist hier das Matoraner-Universum ein Planet, so dass Mata Nui kein großer Geist ist. "Diebes Toa" Diebestoa sind Toa, welche sich in Banden zusammen schließen und stehlen und rauben. Diese Toa sind wiederum nochmal in zwei Parteien eingeteilt: Es gibt die die "guten" und die "bösen" Diebes-Toa. Die guten stehlen, beschützen aber auch die Matoraner vor anderen Dieben o. Gefahren. Gleichzeitig verteilen sie auch Teile der Beute an die Armen(wie bei Robin- Hood XD). Die bösen Diebes-Toa nehmen auf Matoraner keine Rücksicht und töten diese auch, wenn sie sich ihnen in den Weg stellen. Es gibt viele Banden von Diebes-Toa, aber es gibt drei wichtige, die ich hier nun aufliste. Doch wichtig zu erwähnen wäre noch einiges: Bei mir werden die Glatorianer und Agori der Original-Story vorkommen, nur sind sie hier Toa bzw. Matoraner. Außerdem gibt es auch in den banden Matoraner, welche besonders "begabt" sind z.B. können sie gut mit Technik umgehen. Zu den Elementarkräften: Die Elementarkräfte sind fast genauso wie in der Originalstory, nur mit ein paar Ausnahmen: *Leben: Es gibt mehrere Toa des Lebens z.B. Ignika o. Mata Nui, doch haben Toa des Lebens nicht vollen Zugriff auf ihr Element, sondern nur ungefähr doppel so viel(vllt. noch ein kleines bisschen mehr) wie ein Turaga. Zum Ausgleich haben sie noch etwas Zugriff auf das Element Licht(ungefähr so viel wie ein Turaga). *Zeit: Hier gilt das selbe wie bei Leben. *Elektrizität/Blitz: Wenn ein Toa der Elektrizität 110 Jahre lang ein Toa ist, kann er sein Element verstärken, indem er einen Toa-Stein erlangt und diesen "absorbiert". So kann er das Element "Energie" erhalten. "Beschützer-Toa" Die Beschützer-Toa sind die, welche am meisten für die Sicherheit der Matoraner verantwortlich sind. Sie kämpfen gegen die Diebes-Toa und nehmen diese auch gefangen. Es gibt mehrere Teams von ihnen. "Beziehungen" Auch in meiner Story gibt es Beziehungen, hier sind die bekannten,: *Jadek - Imani *Nuhkor - Gali *Kiani - Lawora *Torak - Kailani Saga 1 Epen *Rogues in the Night *Death Note Charaktere Diebestoa Also hier die Banden: *Die Silbernen Diebe(gut): **Anführer: Cranius **Wichtigste Mitglieder: Cranius, Gresh, Lesovikk, Etakos und Mazeka(Matoraner), Metus (Matoraner) **weitere unbekannte Mitglieder Bild:Cranius1.JPG|Cranius Bild:Etakos.jpg|Etakos Bild:Mazeka.jpg|Mazeka Bild:Lesovikk1.JPG|Lesovikk Bild:Gresh 1.JPG|Gresh Bild:Kirbold7.jpg|Metus Bild:Certavus3.png|Certavus *Die Hellen Diebe(gut): **Anführer: Nion **Wichtigste Mitglieder: Nion, Ignika(Toa), Mata Nui(Toa), Tarix, Talsar, Raanu(Matoraner) **weitere unbekannte Mitglieder Bild:Talsar5.jpg|Talsar Bild:Ignika.jpg|Ignika Bild:Toa des Lichts3.jpg|Nion Bild:Bild020.jpg|Mata Nui Bild:Tarix.JPG|Tarix Bild:Raanu.JPG|Raanu Bild:Kirbold.jpg|Kirbold *Die Dunklen Diebe(böse): **Anführer: Vorox(keine Spezies!) **Wichtigste Mitglieder: Malum, Strakk, Skrall(auch keine Spezies!), Zesk(Matoraner), Tarduk(Matoraner), Namor, Jaller **weitere unbekannte Mitglieder Bild:Vorox1.JPG|Vorox Bild:Malum.JPG|Malum Bild:Strakk.JPG|Strakk (tot) Bild:Skrall.JPG|Skrall (tot) Bild:Tarduk.JPG|Tarduk Bild:Zesk.JPG|Zesk Bild:Toa Inika Jadekaiser.JPG|Namor Bild:Jaller_1.jpg|Jaller Heldentoa/Beschützertoa *Die Toa Hagah Bild:Hagah Norik.jpg|Norik Bild:Iruini Toa.jpg|Iruini Bild:Bild015 (2).jpg|Kualus Bild:Bild006.jpg|Bomonga Bild:Pouks.jpg|Pouks Bild:Gaaki (3).jpg|Gaaki (tot) *Die Toa Nuva Bild:Tahu Inara 2.jpg|Tahu Bild:Lewa Inara.jpg|Lewa Bild:Mazeka - Kopaka.jpg|Kopaka Bild:Onua.jpg|Onua Bild:Pohatu.jpg|Pohatu Bild:Tuyet.jpg|Gali *Die Toa Mangai Bild:Lhikan Olda.jpg|Lhikan Bild:Toa Jadekaiser.jpg|Jadek Bild:ToaTuyet.jpg|Tuyet Bild:Kiani.jpg|Kiani Bild:Nuhkor.jpg|Nuhkor Bild:Naho.jpg|Naho Bild:Bild022 (2).jpg|Kailani Bild:Nikila.jpg|Nikila Bild:Wegarik.jpg|Wegarik Bild:Nidhiki (Schlacht der Toa).JPG|Nidhiki Bild:Torak.jpg|Torak Bild:Toa der Luft Imani.JPG|Imani *Der Orden der Kyoshi Bild:Kyoshi.jpg|Kyoshi Bild:Suki.jpg|Suki Bild:Toph.jpg|Adora Bild:Adora.jpg|Mitarma (tot) *'Mysteriöse Toa' Datei:ArcanumLugia.jpg|Lugia Datei:Bild023.jpg|White Eye Datei:With_Bolfplate.JPG|Shinigami *Die Makuta Datei:Gavorak.jpg|Gavohrak Datei:Teridax_in_Aktion.jpg|Teridax Benutzer in dieser Story Jeder darf zweimal vorkommen. Hier sind alle aufgelistet: *'Ich (Mata)': Mata Nui und Kiani. *'Jadekaiser':Namor und Jadek. *'Skorpi63': Strakk und Torak. *'Bioniclemaster724': Nuhkor und Mazeka. *'Viro13': Raanu und Lesovikk Kategorie:Storyübersichten